


Taping an Angel's Secrets

by VoltageStone



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: The image of Tori and Jade's friendship shatters overnight once a vengeful video surfaces on TheSlap that will either break them apart or have them become closer than ever before.





	Taping an Angel's Secrets

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

"Uh huh, right. I still never talk like that," she growled stubbornly as the thespian beside her chortled, brushing raven hair and a strand of dark purple to the side.

Taking a bite of her sandwich, Jade snapped, "Well I haven't heard any different... What, you think you're more like an angel than a sweet, Southern girl?"

"Show me," Tori crossed her arms with her eyebrow raised, the rest of the table watching gleefully.

"Oh," Jade breathed out long and airily, "Well God bless my soul and all the others around me, I didn't mean for my beautiful, darling friend to drop my soda on that poor, sweet boy's shoe and for me to have to teach her the ways of the lord-"

"Now that's just mean," the half-Latina flushed as the rest of the table barreled in laughter.

"That makes her sound more like an idiot!" Cat exclaimed, a smug grin crawling across Jade's lips.

"Hey!" Tori gasped hotly, "Now I don't sound like- Oh I give up...I'm done with the stupid voice anyway. I have something better."

"Oh what's that?" Andre grinned, "You gonna try and find a sharper pair of scissors to beat Jade at her game?"

"Or drink a hotter cup of coffee?" Robbie joined in.

The Vega merely rolled her eyes, Jade raising an eyebrow at her - for what she thought - was "worthy" competition. "So Jadie-" Tori started in her baby talk, pinching Jade's cheek as she swiped, "How does it feel to be eighteen? Hmm? Aw, look, the little babby is getting all upset."

"Okay, first off, I'm only a few weeks younger than Cat and secondly don't  _ ever _ call me 'babby,'" Jade scowled, folding her arms as Tori grinned victoriously.

"See? Told you," as the rest nodded in agreement, "So what is it 'ittle  _ babby _ ? Do you still suck your thumbsies?"

"No," the goth snarled, popping in her middle finger to suck on it for a brief moment before pulling it back out, blowing into it right before Tori's face.

Beck merely chuckled, folding his arms. "I think you got her Tori, she doesn't flip the bird unless she has no other options..."

"Fuck you."

"Or that," he replied cheekily. "Anyway, so you two and Andre are in the contest in a few weeks?" the Canadian asked softly, the three nodding.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'll do. It would be a good help to get  _ some _ money saved up for college," Andre muttered, going back to his burger.

"Right, just need to get into at  _ least _ fourth place. Tori, of course, will get first with her voice of an angel," Jade growled.

"Oh you quit that," the half-Latina slapped the goth's arm once 'angel' was drawn out.

**. . .**

He whistled as he strode in through the doors, gazing around the tall ceilings. "Hey! Todd! You made it dude!" a redhead jogged towards the brunette, clapping his hand on the other's shoulder. "This party's awesome, and look at this place! A freaking  _ hotel _ ! You can't get much better than Jade's parties," he chuckled, sipping on his red pixie cup.

"Yeah, looks sick man," Todd nodded, following the other, "So what's going on in there then?"

"Uh, there's some drinks that a few brought in, though they're all shit," the redhead responded, "There's a few who have a room for the night, though I think that's only Jade's group. Anyway, there's a dance floor, a buffet, a pool down there and then an arcade down the hall."

"You landed yourself a good party Derek," he admitted, "I'll go look around first and see if I can get something to drink." The redhead, Derek, nodded before disappearing in the crowd, going back towards the dance floor. His dark eyes made their way across the room, finding a small table for the drinks. Todd grinned, striding over before picking himself just some of the punch to start off with. Gazing around as he sipped at his drink, he winked cockily towards a group of girls and then making his way towards some of the tables.

"God Tori, do you really think that I could really buy this place? I mean, come on, the gold's probably bronze that's spray painted, the floor may have a bunch of cracks in it that's only fixed with 'Gorilla Glue' and then the walls stained with God knows what," came a retort. He twisted around, finding the two girls bickering back and forth, the half-Latina sighing.

"Alright, fine, but it looks nice-"

"Because you aren't looking close enough."

"Do you really have to be so condescending?" Tori growled.

Jade pursed her lips before flicking her gaze towards the other. "Yes."

Chuckling slightly, Todd made his way over, puffing out his chest a bit. "This your party?" he asked the goth who rose her brow.

"Yeah?"

" _ Jade _ ," Tori swatted her shoulder, earning a fine hiss, "Yes it's hers."

"It's a nice place here," he looked around in spite of himself.

"See? It looks nice," Tori grinned smugly as Jade opened her mouth to spit back a retort. Just as she made to do so, Todd felt a firm grip on his arm, pulling him away from the two's banter.

He twisted around, finding Derek who wore a wide smile. "We need to check out the tennis courts and talk about that new camera of yours dude," he nodded towards Todd's pants pocket. He nodded briefly, following the redhead along the short sidewalk wrapping around the side of the hotel. "So, you got it yesterday?"

"Uh huh," he grinned cheekily, pulling out a small GoPro from his pocket, "I'll be able to take better shots for TheSlap."

"Cool," Derek bobbed his head, "How is it like being an admin for it?" Todd merely shrugged, going in depth about the responsibilities and duties about fixing and patching updates on his part. Derek listened intently, his interest growing as the sun gradually sank down. By the time the white flashing lights blinded to two by the tennis courts, the redhead bade a goodnight, whisking towards his car while mumbling something about not breaking curfew again.

He exhaled calmly, watching as Derek left. Taking out his phone, Todd glanced over the feed page for his messages, frowning once he heard a door shut close. Turning his head, the brunette narrowed his eyes, striding towards the bushes. He smirked, fumbling around his phone and camera as he watched steps come in, stumbling with each other. He dove behind the bushes quietly, his camera on and rolling. The senior grinned with excitement, his hand over his mouth as he made his efforts to keep quiet behind the drawn curtains, video playing through the window.

"Now how about I give you my present," a voice husked quietly, lustful chuckles ringing throughout the room.

"Fuck baby," came the other with a breath of delight, the bed in the room creaking softly.

Todd balanced his camera, supporting it so that the device wouldn't flip over before stumbling out of the bushes. Casually he began his pacing about the small walk on the side, a smirk playing his lips as he glanced over the white lights, eyes darting towards the tennis courts.  _ 'What a good find,' _ his thoughts reasoned.

**. . .**

"And!" the crowd silenced after the applause, their attentions solely on the crazed, well respected man on the stage. "We have the votes on here!" he beamed, "Three of these will have five hundred towards their scholarly efforts and first place a thousand!" There came another wave of claps before Sikowitz bowed, shuffling through his papers. Todd, at the far end of the line, watched as the teacher gave the fourth place winner, his heart beating rapidly once he didn't hear his name. He glanced down at the line, Jade and Tori tapping their feet anxiously. "Third place we have... Andre Harris with his performance!" The musician jogged up to the center with a wide grin, giving a quick thumbs up towards the other two girls.

Once he had left, going back to the rest of the group, Sikowitz silenced the crowd. "Second place is... Tori Vega!" Todd clapped slowly, grimacing; he had been entertained by the third place contestant with his piano solo though hers bored him to be quite frank. She left the stage with a wide smile, flashing it towards the stage with Jade standing casually. "And now we have our first place contestant," Sikowitz drawled into the microphone, Todd arrogantly puffing his chest out, "Jade West!"

_ 'What?' _ the brunette froze, watching as she made her way through.  _ 'How did her stupid flashing lights beat mine?' _ He growled sourly before watching the two girls, Tori throwing her arms out in a quick embrace with the goth.

He chewed on his bottom lip, his seething gaze darting between the two girls as Tori raised her hands excitedly, once again congratulating her friend.  _ 'Her  _ close _ friend,' _ he mentally added as his hand twitched over the pocket with his small camera. Without hesitation, he sunk behind the stage, his steps guiding him through the halls.  _ 'They shouldn't have won, I did so much better than the two bitches,' _ he sneered quietly, turning a corner.

Todd grasped the handle for the computer room, yanking it open. He halted, surprised to find a few of the lights on. "Oh hey dude! Great performance by the way, you did really well!" a blonde grinned enthusiastically, clicking on the computer before standing up. He frowned, watching the bitter expression on his friend's face. "You alright?"

"Fine, just thought I'd do a bit better. Fifth place doesn't get you anything," he shrugged casually, his gaze shifting over the computers.

"That's alright bro, there's another one for the seniors in February, you can practice for that one! Just don't worry, Jade and Tori gave you a show anyways right?" the blonde flicked his long locks from his green eyes with a genuine, friendly smile.

The brunette nodded slowly, murmuring, "Oh they sure did..."

"Hey, so for TheSlap, I've been trying to update it for a little bit but I can't get the hang of it, you know?" the blonde gestured towards his computer which turned black, resting for the night. "You think you can update it? It would be really good for it, there's been a lot of people complaining about the bugs."

"Sure thing," Todd bobbed his head, "I'll look into it. We can get Terry on it tomorrow if I have more troubles." After the two bade each other a good night, Todd dove right to the computer beside him, logging into TheSlap. He whistled an unidentifiable tune calmly to himself, quickly typing his password before his profile made it to the screen. He nodded once at the banner, his eyes instinctively flicking over his username ' _ Admin_Todd-Burksteen . _ '

He clicked on a side tab once his mouse drove over 'Admin,' scrolling through the options. "Perm ban, temp ban, warning...no, no, no...report, raise- there we go," he hummed to himself, clicking on 'create account.' Typing in a random name, 'Timothy Brown,' Todd clicked on the activation number before setting off towards the corner of the room. He shuffled through boxes, thumbing over one labeled 'Extra Act. #'s' scrawled in messy handwriting. Settling back into his seat, he quickly put in '19151' once reading the card, immediately tearing it; it would become useless after that point as soon as the account was in.

Smirking, he shoved the paper in his pockets before dashing to another computer. Once back up on TheSlap, he hit the corner 'register.' As he filled out the activation number, name and then a quick word for his username, footsteps crossed the hall, not bothering to go in the room. "There we go..." he murmured carefully, watching as the account was made.

"Now we'll give the rest a show of their own."

**. . .**

With a wide grin she bounded down the stairs, her newly frosted cupcake in the fridge in her mind. As she crossed the kitchen, Cat paused momentarily, grimacing as she heard a sudden 'wham' up the stairs. She sighed, not wanting to check it out as her hand cupped the treat in her hands. Grinning toothily, the redhead made her way towards her laptop, perching at the end stool of the island in her kitchen.

As she clicked on several of the keys, turning the laptop on, Cat patiently waited while the screen loaded, a bite of the cake already in her mouth. Once the home screen pulled up, Cat smiled happily, seeing a few new videos uploaded. "Aw..." she giggled at the small kitten pawing at the mirror, assuming its reflection was a play mate. "You're an adorable little fluff ball, kinda like a pumpkin," she hummed. The next video was of a bunny hopping all about an apartment, wagging its tail while carefully avoiding the littered cans of Sprite and Fanta littered along the floor. "Cute," the girl smiled, immediately sending the short, minute video to Jade.

**Cat- I saw this video. Isn't it CUTE?! :D**

The girl grinned at the message, knowing full well that Jade wouldn't be replying for a short while. As she scrolled back to the top of the page, her dark eyes flickered to the side before halting. Her brows furrowed curiously with the mouse over the video thumbnail.  _ 'Kind of looks like a hotel room...' _ her thoughts managed as she saw the run time. Cat raised a brow, puzzled by the three long hours of footage.

"A new movie?" she whispered softly, jerking slightly as another bang echoed from the top of the stairs. Truth be told, she was grateful for having her room be moved to the bottom story of the house.

Hesitantly - as she didn't recognize the user name 'RevengeGalore' - Cat clicked on the video, frowning at the shaky footage. As the camera reared around a bush, the window behind flashing in the bright, lamp-light behind the cameraman, as she assumed from the build anyway, voices spoke clearly enough to be understood.

_ "Now how about I give you my present?" _ the young woman's voice husked, a soft 'thump' of sheets muffled by the footage.

"Tori?" Cat asked quietly, eyes narrowing at the screen.

_ "Fuck baby." _ Dark eyes widened as the camera angle finally landed on the target. Cat's gaze lingered over her last bite, stomach twisting violently as she recognized the two girls. Immediately she paused the video, her thoughts sparking wildly around the room joining the living room and kitchen. She shook her head, her stool smashing to the floor in her efforts to scramble out, as the two half-naked bodies intertwined in her mind. Her steps hesitated for a moment, turning her head towards the hall leading to her parents' bedroom.

There was no answer; they didn't care or know that it was something other than her brother.

She snatched the pink pear-phone from the arm of the velvet couch, immediately switching through the screens with a heavy breath. As the phone began to call, she pressed it against her ear hurriedly.  _ "Hey Cat, what's u-" _

"Don't 'what's-up' me!" she snapped frantically, "I need to tell you something."

Beck's voice paused on the other line as his fingers strummed over his old guitar - which he rarely ever played - lips pursing. It had been a while since her voice dropped that low. Seeing as it was a serious dilemma, he carefully asked, _ "So what happened?" _

"I was on TheSlap and- you know about Jade and Tori right?" she began, stumbling across her story.

_ "Well they told us when we walked in on them so...yeah," _ he replied softly, setting aside the instrument,  _ "So what about the-" _

"And the rest know right?" she cut across.

_ "...they told them a few weeks ago. Cat? What are you going on ab-" _

"There's a new video on TheSlap of them! The-the rest of the school will know!" she squeaked, rushing back towards the computer, the video on the side. Cat nodded carefully, making sure that she didn't accidentally take her brother's medication again. But, low and behold, on the bed were the frozen two, lips crashing together even with the poorer quality.

She could almost practically see her friend run his hand through his hair.  _ "So, do you want me to see it or-" _

"NO!" she screamed, startling the calmer voice on the other side of the phone, "Don't watch it! It's- it's them doing dirty stuff for three hours..."

_ "What?" _ he snapped out of shock,  _ "You mean they-" _

"No, someone filmed them through a window," she interrupted once again, "I think this was on Jade's birthday."

_ "Fuck..." _

"Beck," she grimaced, holding the phone a little ways from her ear, "Language..."

He breathed deeply on the other end, his phone on speaker while he paced around.  _ "I'm sorry," _ he apologized from his desk, _ "It's just, who posted it?" _

"I don't know," Cat answered, clicking onto the account, "It was made two hours ago." There was silence on the other end as the girl tapped her foot anxiously against the floor, glaring at the cupcake sitting innocently beside her. She sat up, snatching the sweet from the side before going over towards the trash, throwing it inside.

_ 'I'm sorry cupcake, but I won't eat you...' _ she mentally whined.

Clearing her throat, she asked quietly, "So...what should we do?"

Beck took a moment to reply, eventually coming with,  _ "We need to tell the others and have Sinjin start trying to take the video down. But we should wait for Jade and Tori... In all honesty, I don't think Tori's phone is  _ on _ and with Jade, well, I don't think it would be wise to tell her when she's around valuable things. That, and I think with them this should be something to talk about in person." _

"So, tomorrow?" she mumbled, playing with the end of her shirt relentlessly.

_ "Yes Cat, tomorrow immediately when they and we get to school. That, or Andre and Robbie will get to them first. Either way, they need to know and we should be the ones to tell them," _ he sighed.  _ "Fucking Christ, why does this shit happen?" _

" _ Beck _ !" Cat whined.

_ "Sorry." _ Beck hopped back onto his bed, fingers over his lips as he attempted to steady his quick-beating heart.  _ "Thank you for telling me Cat," _ he whispered calmly,  _ "You go and start getting a hold of Andre and Robbie while I get Sinjin." _

"Okay, bye, bye then," the redhead nodded quickly, hearing a short 'later' as she ended the call. Slowly she seated herself in the stool beside the fallen one, her shaking hands putting the phone down gently. Cat decided she needed to breathe in order to go through with Beck's directions. Her eyes flickered over towards the laptop screen as it refreshed, a message popping back up.

**Jade- Fuck me. I'm going to die prematurely if I don't see that bunny again... Anyway, my computer's about to die so there's that.**

In a sudden rage Cat slammed the lid shut, her other hand groping the counter for her phone. Tapping her fingers along the screen, she held up her phone to her ear, breathing softly. "Andre? I need to tell you something."

**. . .**

"VEGA!" Combat boots stormed across the hall, Jade scowling as her attention swerved around the room, "VEGA! WHERE IS MY TEXTBOOK?"

Tori twisted around by her locker, titling her head to the side. "Textbook, Jade?  _ Jade _ ! I'm over here," she waved over, the thespian hounding towards her. "What textbook?"

"The one for digital, I need it!" she snapped.

"Uh...I thought I gave you that last week."

"I don't have it Vega, give it to me," Jade snapped, stepping toe to toe with the half-Latina.

Tori crossed her arms with an eyebrows raised, somewhat unfazed by the seething glare sent her way. "Look, I don't have it either, I gave it back to you once I finished the chapter I needed to-"

"No you didn't! Where did you give it to me?"

"You said put it on the table and then you would grab it," she answered calmly, her gut twisting a bit. She had an idea of what had happened to the textbook though, to be frank, she didn't want to admit it.

"Which-table," Jade hissed through her teeth.

"The one beside Sikowitz' small globe...thing." Jade heaved a short breath, her hands balling into fists as Tori stood her ground, her gaze occasionally flicking towards the white knuckles.

Meanwhile, steps bounded towards the stairs, the usually bubbly redhead's eyes darting towards the steps. "Beck! Beck!" she snapped, catching the boy's attention, "I found them!" He nodded briefly, skipping three steps down to join Cat in their haste to get to the girls. He rolled his eyes as Jade barked at the half-Latina, still seething over her lost - or stolen - textbook. However, he grimaced once their attentions turned to a passerby, his mouth moving to snap with a crude remark, Beck somewhat grateful that he didn't hear it.

As Jade and Tori's argument halted, their gazes locking curiously, Beck and Cat stormed through, nearly sweeping the two off their feet. "Closet now," Beck ordered as the redhead nodded along, the two girls protesting about being 'kidnapped.' Once the two stumbled in, both flashing glares at the others who blocked the door with folded arms.

"What the hell is going on?" Jade snapped, Tori switching her gaze beside her in agreement.

"Yeah, and can you explain to me why that guy said to 'go find a room for three hours?'" she asked.

As the Canadian sighed wearily, Cat cringing at her gut twisting, she murmured, "Because someone posted something really bad on TheSlap yesterday..."

"What do you mean?" Jade growled accusingly.

"Sinjin already switched the video with a black screen and Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl,'" Cat explained.

"Which is just sick," Beck grimaced before shaking his head. "Anyway, the rest of us were told by Cat who found it pretty much at a good time last night."

"Found  _ what _ ?" Tori asked, her hands shaking.

Both took a shaky, deep breath, the actor running his hand through his hair. "Did you two, by chance, have sex at Jade's party?" he asked calmly. The two girls nodded slowly, dread starting to gnaw at each of their chests. "And, uh," he choked hesitantly, "Did your room have a huge bush blocking the window?"

Tori backed away immediately, her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened; Jade didn't allow anybody else, even Beck, into their room at all during the weekend. "Oh God," she whined, dropping to her knees as Jade's breath hitched.

"Y-you mean to say that someone  _ recorded _ us and...how long is the fucking video?"

"Three hours-"

" _ Shit _ ," the half-Latina hissed, trembling under Jade's touch as the goth crouched down beside her. "How-how long was it up for?" she whimpered quietly, picking up her gaze.

"Only for a night..." Beck mumbled, partly glad that it wasn't for a whole day. Cat nodded with him, going down on her knees to pat Tori's head gently.

**. . .**

Everyone sat in the still room, eyes wandering about or remaining firmly on a spot. Tori sat on Lane's couch, her elbows at her knees while hands held the back of her head. She felt a familiar hand circle slowly on her back, Jade's pale eyes resting on her. Lane leaned against his desk, gazing down at the girls while the two police officers stood in the corner, arms crossed. No one had spoken a word since the two sat down, their chests feeling too tight for their quick beating hearts and rapid pumping lungs.

"Girls?" Lane spoke up quietly, "Do you know who filmed you two?" Tori shook her head slowly, Jade flashing a quick glance. "Do you recognize the account name?" he asked again, receiving a similar answer. He bowed his head momentarily, looking over at one of the police officers. "I'll leave you with them, I'll go ask some of TheSlap admins some questions." Both of the men in uniform nodded, on of which keeping his gaze at the Vega's feet.

The door closed once the guidance counselor left, the room adjusting to the silence once again. Jade felt Vega's back shake slightly, her hand rubbing as she gripped her knee soothingly. Her chest - unlike Tori's - had felt this pain before, the feeling of betrayal.

"I-I'm sorry dad... I wanted to tell you but I got, I got scared," the half-Latina whispered, her dark eyes looking up to her father.

He quickly puts his own eyes to the floor immediately, nodding slowly. "It's okay, sweetie... I just, I didn't know you felt that way about- about, uh, girls..."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered again, her hands crawling over her eyes. Gary who stood beside his partner in crime, furrowed his brows as a call came in.

"David, they have something in the computer lab," he murmured quietly, "Do you want to stay or..."

"No, I'll uh, I'll go," he sighed, strolling across the room. Once the door shut behind him, the second officer shook his head, glancing up towards the two.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I remember how life was like at your age, it wasn't that much fun either," he grimly apologized, taking off after the first. Tori let out her restrained, choking sob, Jade grimacing painfully as she felt her back shake under her arms. She hushed her girlfriend quietly, bringing Tori's weaker form closer, legs curling up beside her.

"It's okay, it's okay," she murmured quietly, "I'm here...it's okay." She felt the half-Latina nod, lisp pressing against her bronze temple. "It's okay," she repeated soothingly, watching as Tori's whimpers quieted down. "You're my angel, remember?" she asked quietly, earning a short nod, "It's alright...it's okay. I won't let  _ anybody _ hurt you..."

**. . .**

The six sat quietly along the stairs, munching on their food while Tori, on the other hand, leaned into the goth, her hand gripping her thigh. With the group clustered around her, she felt safer, warmer and protected. Though her phone buzzed the tenth time that minute, her heart wrenching as another Slap message was sent to her. A cold hand slithered onto her own, pale eyes gazing gently at her. Carefully, Jade slipped the phone from Tori's back pocket, stuffing it into her jacket as her girlfriend closed her eyes, thankful.

Andre and Beck buzzed at the last step, their backs brushing against Jade's and Tori's shoes. Cat gave Tori a small smile on her right as the half-Latina nuzzled into the thespian more, causing a pale hand to grip the railing. Robbie - with his legs wide to take up more room - sat behind them all, chomping away at his burrito with Rex against him. Tori gave a soft smile as she gazed warmly along the group, her hand intertwining with Jade's once she had put the wrapping away towards the side.

"Do you want a Red Vine?" Cat asked softly, Tori nodding gingerly. Red strands came from her bra before she handed it over to the half-Latina and then to Jade; she knew both would want some. As the two sucked on the warm candy, the boys in the front side, their protective glares sticking to the few juniors who crossed the hall.

Jade leaned in, pressing her lips against the side of long hair before murmuring, "Do you want to just study tonight instead of go out to the movies?" The youngest Vega nodded slowly, giving an appreciative glance towards the now gentle West. As the rest of the world seeped away, Jade's shoulder comfortably supporting her head.

She closed her doe eyes, her thoughts flickering back towards the Asphalt Café. She watched with a distasteful throb of her chest as the same guy who had come up to her at the party climbed into her dad's vehicle, a somewhat guilty gaze painted on his face. And then there was Jade's silent phone, no one having the guts to actually taunt her instead. She felt all the rifles pointed at her, heads jerking for hands raised, knees to the ground and eyes down.

**. . .**

Her pencil scrawled along the page, pale eyes flicking along the words to ensure the script was flowing smoothly. "'And yet the dog was lost, Ben! How would you do such a thing?'" she whispered quietly before growling sharply; it still didn't sound right. Jade looked to her side, her usual glare softening, drawing along the frozen pencil in her hand and the dark eyes lost in thought. "Tori?" she whispered softly, "Are you doing alright? Do you need help?"

A thrown pencil and Tori's gaze fixed on the wall away from the thespian was the only answer for a few minutes. Shifting her binder, pencil and paper aside, Jade scooted over towards the half-Latina, hesitantly wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She closed her eyes soothingly as the Vega leaned against her, a hand clutching Jade's arm while Tori nuzzled into her chest. "I don't know how to write for shit," she scowled softly.

"You know that's not what I was asking about," the goth murmured quietly, dark eyes shifting up to meet pale.

"I-I'm fine, I'll just keep looking over my notes," the half-Latina dismissed, shifting away from the comforting arms. Jade let her go gingerly, gaze lingering cautiously as Tori scanned through her page of scrawled lettering.

Biting the inside of her cheek, the goth asked quietly, "Do you want me to get a drink of water?"

"Ice please," Tori mumbled. Jade nodded softly, picking herself up before striding towards the door, casting a quick glance. Her girlfriend was still thumbing through the words, her mind desperately trying to keep it off of other matters. She padded her way down carefully, rolling her eyes at the shitty chick-flick playing on the screen, Trina laying around with a pickle in hand. Both ignored each other - as they usually did - while Jade grabbed a glass, filling it with ice and water. The commercials switched on as she strode back up to the stairs, her eyes lingering along the edge of the walls.

As she stepped through the door Jade staggered back, a crash hitting the doorframe with a shattering crunch. She blinked in puzzlement, finding Tori's shoulders shaking violently, hands covering her face. Quickly, the thespian placed the glass of water on the desk beside the door, picking up the now cracked pear-phone. Her stare sharpened at the new message from TheSlap, reading, ' **_Sharpendo74- n0w we have another SLUT to overthr0 northridge._ ** '

"Tori," Jade whimpered harshly, her arms wrapping around the half-Latina as she wept into her shoulder, arms clasping around the goth's back.

"Why the fuck are they going after me for? I didn't do anything to them..." she sobbed, "An-and my dad can't look at me in my eyes, my mom just fucking texted me instead of calling me and Trina is just as oblivious as ever!"

Jade rocked her soothingly, hushing Tori as she murmured, "Baby calm down, your heart is beating much too fast..." As she coughed the rest of her whimpers, the thespian said quietly, "Now listen to me," she pulled away, cupping her cheeks gingerly as watery, dark eyes glanced back, "You have me and the rest of us behind you. We'll protect you-  _ I'll _ protect you. This will blow over by the time we graduate, alright? The video's already down, the dickhead is already behind bars. Okay? The teacher's have your back too...alright? Shit happens Tori, to everyone and I learned that at a young age. It's just life's way of letting you know how small you are but pushing you to do bigger things from it... Okay?"

The Vega nodded softly, leaning forward carefully to place her lips gently on Jade's. "Please," she whined against her lips, "Please just make me forget all of this now. I can't take it, my... it hurts, it fucking hurts and I don't want it anymore. Jade..." Pale eyes engrossed into her own earnestly, the goth breathing calmly. "Just- for thirty minutes, for a few hours or even all night, I don't  _ care _ . Make me forget and just be with me. I need to know you're there, to feel you against me without anything else. Jade,  _ please _ ...my heart-"

Lips pressed against her own, quieting the distress of her words. Her eyes flickered towards the door which was slammed closed in her haste to get over to her girlfriend. Jade nodded slowly, murmuring, "I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere."

Tori pressed herself against Jade hungrily,  _ needing _ her as nails gripped her back in a shock of her sudden outburst. With ragged breaths they pulled away, tearing their shirts off to their bras, bare stomachs gliding against each other. It wasn't enough as it seemed. Jade felt hot tears against pale cheeks, fingers fumbling to unhook her black bra while her own Tori's grey one. With the two articles of clothing thrown away, the goth felt her shoulder blades land against soft pillows, lips still locked together feverishly.

Their hearts became in tune as they beat faster, their bodies eventually trembling with the sheer warmth radiating off of their skins. With their hearts in synch, Tori and Jade lost their reality of the world for hours to come, eventually collapsing on the bed with sharpened breaths and the moon hanging overhead.

**. . .**

The main hall remained as busy as ever. The half-Latina stepped further towards the door of her locker, shrugging her arm to cover the dark, oval bruise along her neck that - which barely visible with her shirt - had pressed smiling lips against Jade's shoulder the night before.  _ 'Slut, cunt, slut, fucker, slut, whore, slut, bitch, slut...' _ chanted through her skull, keeping her shaking hands in one place, not fumbling around her locker as usual. Her vision blurred as it burned her eyes but no tears dropped; she bit her tongue so hard she was surprised that it didn't bleed. Jade had asked her if she wanted to take the day off, though the half-Latina shook her head while in her daze once her head hit the pillows.

She had forgotten how teenagers can be at this school: ruthless, vial, merciless and absolutely wicked.

As Tori jerked, continuing with the locker process, pale eyes remained watching having already put her stuff in multiple minutes prior. Jade chewed relentlessly at the insides of her cheeks and gnawed continuously at her bottom lips. She constantly flicked her gaze towards the people around the half-Latina, scowling murderously at any who dared to look her way without a smile. It didn't even matter if it was just a quick, instinctive glance to see what was around the corner, Jade still glared scornfully.

Right as a pair of boys scoffed, walking past the Vega, she growled as the dark, doe eyes that had lit up the night before grow dark and bitter. "That's it," Jade hissed venomously, slamming her locker shut to the point one of the scissors - a yellow pair which had been wobbling for a long while - hurled itself towards the ground. Snatching it from the floor, she crashed through the small crowd of people in the middle, forcing them to the sidelines as she stood center on the stage.

"What the fuck is wrong with you all?" she snapped, cutting across any type of conversation throughout the room. "I've had it with everyone who think's it's a fucking good idea to go on and on about Vega and I! So what if you saw her tiny ass or my tits?! So what if you now know that we've been fucking? So  _ what _ if you now know are arguments as a damn old married couple!" Her words bellowed throughout the hall, turning every head towards her in interest. "I seriously, fucking doubt that most of you haven't done anything of the sort anyway. I've heard half of you through the doors at parties and, get this guys, I doubt those screams are actually real!" Jade sneered, smirking at the several girls shifting uncomfortably, blushing furiously, "Whatever. Why do you think it's a good idea to pick on us for something that  _ we _ didn't even post! I know some of you heard us anyway!

"Why go on and on, attacking the first set of drama that is heard after it's been a few months? Are you kidding me?  _ And _ go after Tori who, by the way, has helped most of you in one shape or form while I just told you to back off? Are you fucking kidding me?" Her voice became strained, starting to scare those few who dared to consider opening their mouths. "I swear, if I see one more fucking idiot who talks to Tori for a month I will be joining Todd behind bars!"

"And why's that?" came a voice, completely silencing the room. Everybody turned towards the direction, staring at a cocky smirk.

Jade stared at the blonde who stepped forward, smirking at him with a sinister glare; the closest people around her concluded she watched too many horror films. "I," she began her vow, stepping carefully over to him with the yellow scissors pointing forth, "will paint both the girls' and boys' bathrooms just down the hall, you know, the  _ big _ ones in your blood using these scissors... Alright?" Unsatisfied with his shrinking grin, she growled, slashing at the left strap of his bag. All the contents of it fell to the floor, earning a more complacent whine.

"You just cut my bag!"

"A bag can be replaced but not your throat," she snarled, gesturing the action with her scissors and neck before storming away. "As I said before, if you dare talk to her one time until after Winter break I will make life more than a living hell that I had ever given to Tori. You know what's funny?" she gave a harsh, forced laugh, "She still went out to be my friend even I did so much shit to her. Vega's a good person unlike me who's the embodiment of a hell spawn. So what the fuck is wrong with you for taping and angel doing human things?"

The room and halls around went silent as the guilty bowed their heads, heeding the goth's words. No one dared move for fear of Jade reaching out to them with the cold, bitter fire still in her eyes. However, after a few seconds, a crash sounded by the corner lockers, steps scampering over towards Jade' Pale eyes widened as she felt arms clutch her sides, her head burrowing into her shoulder as her back shook quietly.

With hands grooming her long brunette hair, Jade murmured, "Do you want to go home and just watch movies?" She felt Tori nod against her, flicking Jade's gaze towards the scattered books. Both Andre and Beck dove to pick them up, the Canadian sending a nod his ex's way. "Come on, let's go home then," she whispered, guiding her girlfriend towards the doors, arms still wrapped around her.


End file.
